Loves Choices
by BlackForestRider
Summary: Harry is depressed. He loves Draco, but can't find the courage to tell him. A Potions accident changes him into a merman. Will Draco be able to convinve Harry to change back, before it's to late? HarryXDraco
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I got this idea from the Charmed episode when Phoebe changes into a mermaid. Hope you enjoy.**

Love

Harry sat in his potion's lessons. Snape was going on about some sea creature potion. But Harry wasn't listening. He'd been depressed since he'd come back to school, 2 months ago. Harry had just started 7th year, and should've been worrying about NEWTS or the Quidditch match. But niether of those things had crossed the young wizards mind. No his thoughts were directly on a certain blonde haired Slytherin, less the 2 feet away from him. Harry had always had a suspision he'd liked men over women, and had realised he was gay back in 4th year. Alot of the school knew his prefrece, but they didn't mind. He remebered how he fell for Cedric, but that had ended terrible for him. Yet he'd slowly got over Cedric's death, and his affection went onto one Draco Malfoy. Harry had realised that he liked Draco back in 6th year. Unfortunately over the summer Harry had realised that their was no way Draco could love him. Draco hated him, despite his father having worked along side Snape as a spy. Plus Harry was pretty sure Draco was straight. So since he'd returned to Hogwarts his heart was empty and cold.

'Potter pay attention!' shoute Snape, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

'Sorry sir.' mumbled Harry.

Draco watched Snape shout at Harry, to pay attention. He expected the black haired boy to retort, and insult the Potion's master, like normal, but he was shocked to see Harry mumble sorry. Harry hadn't even put any hatred in his tone, like he used too. Draco knew that the Boy-Who-Lived had been acting differently since returning to school. He had thought that he was worrying about NEWTS, but the boy hadn't been paying any attention in any of his lessons. Draco had became fond of the black haired boy, back when they first met. Draco always knew he was gay. He'd been heart broken when Harry had refused his friendship. For the past 6 years Draco had constantly fought with him, hoping he'd get over the crush. Yet his love never disappeared, and once his father become a spy he just gave up the fight. He had helped killng death eaters in the Final Battle, last year, to prove to everyone he wasn't evil. Since Voldermorts death, he had bee trying to get Harry's attention. Yet the 17 year old boy wasn't paying any attention anymore. Droaco had asked aroud to find out what was wrong, but had got no one knew. A few people had already guessed that he loved Harry, but it was kept secret until Draco had told Harry. He saw people begin to move. They had to make a sea creature potion. The potion would turn a person into the creature that matched his heart. Snape had said that they were not to test it, as there was no spell or potion to turn back. Only the person affected could change themselves back. Draco had been paired with Blaise, and the two began to make their potion.

Harry had been paired with Neveille. Not that he really cared. He was already failing all his classes, and had been to see Dumbledore more times than he could remember. His friends, godfather and Remus had asked him what was wrong. But he didn't answer. He just walked around feeling complettely alone. Harry was so busy caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't see Nevielle knock the potion. The first indication he got that something had happened, was when he felt himself change into something.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want to change

Draco looked at the black haired boy, or rather merman, on the floor. Nevielle had knocked the potion all over Harry and he'd changed into a merman. His legs were now black fins, and his chest was compettley bare. Draco felt hismself go hard at seeing Harry's chest. It was perfectly toned and he was definately fit. Neveille had been sent to go get the headmaster, whilst Snape tried to get the students to leave. Draco wanted to stay, but seen as he wasn't Harry's friend he was forced to leave. With a sigh he left to go back to his Comon Room.

Harry sat looking at his fins. There were pure black and looked stunning. He heard the dungeon doors open revealing avery worried headmaster.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Longbottom tipped the sea creature potion over Potter.' said Snape bitterly.

'Well why on earth is he a mermaid?' asked Dumbledore.

'Actually Professor I'm a merman.' corrected Harry.

'I'm sorry Harry.' apologised Dumbledore. 'But I don't understand why your a merman. If I'm correct then the sea creature spell would only turn you into a merman if you were cold hearted. And I am certain that you are in no way cold hearted.'

Harry suddenly felt dizzy and sick. He felt the urge to jump into water. He looked around frantically for some water, but couldn't see anything. He looked to the headmaster.

'I need water.' he said desperately.

'Oh yes I forgot.' said Dumbledore, forgetting his earlier question. 'Severus may we use your back entrance onto the grounds? I don't like the idea of carrying Harry through school in this state.'

'If you must.' said Severus, unwillingly.

Harry felt himself levitated and led through a corridor. Ron and Hermionie followed. Although he really didn't know why they were there. He hadn't talked to them much since school had started. He felt sadness wash over him, as he thought about his love for Draco. Harry was soon outside, and the cool breeze felt refreshing. Dumbledore leviatated him over to the Black Lake. As soon as he was close enough Harry broke free of the spell and dived into the water. He felt a comfort at being in the water. He felt free. He had no worries, no problems. There was just him and the water. He felt something hit him on the head. He looked down as he watched a rock float down to the bottom of the lake. Harry looked up and could see the distorted images of Dumbledore, Snape, Ron and Hermionie, all standing on the bank that ran alongside the lake. He surfaced and saw that there was a crowd gathering. Having a sudden burst of joyfulness, Harry used his fin to soak Snape. The crowd cheered as they saw their most hated professor drenched.

'Potter.' shouted Snape. 'Stop messing around.'

Harry laughed, feeling more free than he'd ever felt. 'I just couldn't help it Porfessor.'

'Hey how does Harry change back?' asked Ron.

'If you'd paid attention in my lesson Mr. Weasley.' said Snape, glarring at Ron. 'You would have heard me say that only Potter can change himself back.'

Ron blushed a deep red, in embarresment. Harry realised that all 4 of them were loking at him. He knew they were waiting for him to change back. But he didn't know if he could. He felt more free in the Lake than he had ever felt. Plus the Wizarding world didn't really need him. He'd killed Voldermort, so there was no danger left.

'What's wrong Harry?' asked Hermionie.

'I'm not changing back.' answered Harry.

'Honestly Potter all you have to do is think about changing back.' said Snape, annoyed.

'No.' answered Harry. 'I mean don't want to change back.'

'Harry what are you on about?' asked Ron.

'I'm staying in the water.' said Harry, desisevly.

'Harry you can't stay in the water.' said Dumbledore, looking very anxious.

'I can.' said Harry, smiling.

'Stop talking nonsense Potter, and get out.' snapped Snape, trying to grab him.

'No!' exclaimed Harry, backing away. 'I'm happy here. I feel more free, than I ever have. All my worriness and heart ache are gone.'

'What are you on about mate?' asked Ron, looking very confused.

'The water is better than anything I've ever experianced. Books tell you all about people who've felt there worries go away, well that's what this is like. In the water I feel happy. I can't feel any of the heart ache for him.' said Harry.

'Harry if this is about Sirius..' began Hermionie.

'No Mionie it's not. I know Sirius died doing what he loved. He died having an adventure, and they always say death is the next adventure.'

'Then who are you on about?' asked Hermionie.

'There's someone I love and I can't have him. That's why I've been unhappy, because it hurts to see him walk around.' said Harry, feeling a pang of sadness.

'But Harry the sea will turn your heart cold.' protested Hermionie.

'Then at least I'll be happy.' said Harry, before diving under the water.


	3. Chapter 3

Countdown

Draco watched his love dive back under the water. He waited to see him surface, but he didn't. Draco looked at the 2 profesors and 2 Gryffindors, to find them looking lost and confused. Draco tried to thing what had happened. He'd seen Harry talking with Severus, Dumbledore, Weasley and Granger. He seemed to be telling them something that they didn't like. But Draco didn't know what. He watched the Headmaster come down, followed by the other 3.

'I want all of you to return to the castle.' said Dumbledore. 'Lessons are cancelled for the rest of the day.'

The questions about Harry started to begin. Dumbledore didn't answer and just told them to go. Draco saw Blaise and Ginny talking. The two had started dating, much to the Weasleys dismay. Blaise came running over.

'Potter went.' he said, anxiously.

'What?' exclaimed Draco.

'He didn't want to change back. Gin just told me. He said something about finally being free, and all the worriness and heart ache being free.' explained Blaise.

Draco felt the world around him fall silent. Harry was gone. Blaise put a hand on his shoulder,. Blaise was one of the few who knew of Draco's love. Draco looked back at the Black Lake. His heart ached, at knowing his love was gone.

Harry swam trough the water, loving every minute. He looked around, admiring the Lake. Sure he'd been in here before, back in 4th year, but now he had time to admire the view. The lake was amazing. Harry flicked his fin, and smiled as a mereperson came up to him.

'Who are you?' the creature asked.

'I am Harry Potter.' answered Harry, feeling the water rush down his throat but still ebing able to brethe.

'You are a wizard.' said the mereperson.

'I am also a merman now.' corrected Harry.

'In that case.' said the mereperson, taking a bow. 'I welcome you Harry Potter.'

'Huh?' asked Harrry, getting confused over the change of attitude.

'Mermen and mermaids are rare and are the kings and queens of the lake.' answered the mereperson.

'Are there anyother mermen or mermaids?' asked Harry.

'No Mr Potter, there is only you.' answered the mereperson.

'Oh well I'm going to look round for now.' said Harry.

'Harry Potter is always welcome in the merepeople kingdowm.' said the mereperson.

Harry swam away, and continued looking around. He felt a small chill run across his body, but it was soon gone. Harry just shook his head. Not realising that his heart was slowly becoming cold and heartless.

Draco was sat in the Common Room feeling totally alone. It had been 6 hours since Harry had gone. His friends had tried to comfort him, but it didn't work. Harry was gone and he felt his heart break in two. He stood up and left the Common room. Maybe his godfather could help him, or falling that he could then firecall his father. When he got to Severus's quaters, he heard the voices of Severus and Dumbledore, coming from the room.

'What is the problem Severus?' asked Dumbledore.

'I was researching the sea creature potion, and found something out about those who turn into mermaids or mermen.' replied Severus.

'Wat is it?' asked Dumbledore.

'Well it seems that Mr. Potter has only 12 hours to change back, before the change will kill him.' answered Severus.

Draco froze. 12 hours. That meant Harry had only 6 hours tops to change back. Draco listened to the rest of the conversation.

'How long till has he got?' asked Dumbledore.

'Well I'm going on 5 hours.' answered Severus. 'In other words until midnight.'

'What are we going to do? said Dumbledore.

'I have no idea.' said Severus.

Draco did though. He had 5 hours to get back his love. He had 5 hours to save Harry Potter, and he had an idea how to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

I love you

Draco stood at the edge of the Black Lake. In one hand he had a vial of blue liquid. The liquid was the sea creatures potion. Draco had made some, nicking some ingrediants from his godfathers store cupboard. It had taken a lot longer than he'd htought it would. Now it was nearly 10:30pm, which meant he had an hour and a half to find Harry. He hoped the sea creatue potion would work, in changing him into a merman. He pulled the stopper from out of the vial, and poured it over him. He felt himself change immediately, and in a matter of minutes he was sitting on the ground, with a green tail. He let out of sigh of relife of it working.

'Draco what the hell have you done?' excalimed a voice.

Draco turned to find Blaise and Pansy standing there. Niether looked happy.

'I'm going to get Harry back.' answered Draco, shifting himself towards the lake.

'Are you mad?' asked Blaise. 'You can't go.'

'I have to.' said Draco, finally getting into the water. 'I have to get him back.'

'Your not going to change your mind are you?' asked Pansy.

'Nope.' said Draco, looking back at his best friends. 'I need to find him. Just to tell him I love him.'

'I think your mad.' said Blaise. 'But if you gotta go, you gotta go.'

'Thanks Blaise. I shouldn't be long.' he said.

He saw Severus, Dumbledore and a load of other adults come out of the school. Two of which were his parents. Draco watched their faces pale, as he flicked his fin in the water.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy. Get out now!' shouted his father, running over.

'Sorry Dad, but this is something I've got to do.' said Draco, before diappearing into the water complettely.

Harry felt another chill pass over him. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. Harry had been swimming around, eating some small plants and stuff, and just relaxing. Yet every now and then a chill would pass over him. He felt himself getting colder, but he was just putting it down to the time of night it was. Harry gave another flick of his fin, and surfaced. He felt the cool air against his face. Harry looked around and saw that he was nearing the side of the black lake, that was near the Hogwarts Express platform. He could make out the school in the distance, and felt a tiny bit of sadness at not being able to go back there. But Harry pushed it aside, and told himself he had the Lake now. The was a splash behind him, and he turned around. His eyes locked with silver ones, and he stared shocked.

'Draco?' he said.

'Harry. Thank god I found you.' said Draco.

'Draco what the hell are you doing here?' asked Harry.

'I had to find you. I had to tell you that if you don't change back, in around 30 minutes you're going to die.' he answered, desperately.

'What?' asked Harry, disbelievingly.

'You have to change back, or you'll die.' repeated Draco, tears falling down his cheek.

Harry felt his heart break, as he saw the young Malfoy cry. Without thinking he bushed the tears away. It wasn't until he felt Draco freeze, that he withdrew his hand.

'Sorry.' mumbled Harry, a blush creeping up his face.

Harry felt Draco's hand cup his cheek, and looked up. 'Don't be.' said Draco.

'Draco I have nothing to go back for.' said Harry, sadly.

'There's me. I love you Harry Potter.' he said, still not removing his hand.

'You what?' asked Harry, thinking his mind was playing tricks.

'I love you.' said Draco. 'I always have. Ever since I first saw you. But when you didn't take my friendship I felt my heart break, so I started fighting eith you. Then last year I stopped, because I realised that I never stopped loving you.'

Harry didn't know what to say. He felt his heart soar. Before Hary could say anything, he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He groaned and clutched his chest.

'Harry what's wrong?' asked Draco, franticaly.

'My heart.' answered arry, feelin it become very cold.

'Shit, we have to get you back to shore.' said Draco.

Harry then realised that they were near the shore, and he could see the crowd of people. Draco's hand wrapped around his, and Harry felt himself been pulled to shore.

Draco swam as fast as he could to shore, and pulled Harry onto the bank. There were gasps from the crowd that had developed. Draoc's fins disappeared, and he was wearing a pair of black trousers. But Draco didn't care. He could see Harry's eyes starting to close. He shook Harry, frantically.

'Don't you dare die on me.' he said. 'Change back.'

'I can't do it Draco.' answered Harry weakly. 'I'm too tired.'

'Please you've got to.' said Draco desperately.

'I'm sorry.' said Harry, closing his eyes.

Draco let tears fall down his cheeks. 'No.' he cried. 'Please no.'

He checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. His tears started coming heavy now. He couldn't die. In a last attempt, Draco bent his head and kissed Harry on the lips. Praying that it would do something. Draco pulled back and looked at Harry. The boy didn't move or anything. Draco cried harder, and buried his head in his hands. It was only when there was a collective gasp, that Draco looked up. Harry was engulfed in a gold light, and his fin was slowly tuning back into legs. Draco watched, as the light vanished and Harry lay still. Then the boy opened his eyes, and smiled weakly at Draco. Draco felt his heart jump for joy at the sight of Harry smiling.

'I love you too.' Harry said.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Ending

Harry sat in the Great Hall, with the rest of Gryffindor. Having been kept in for observation for a week, he'd finally been let out by Madame Pomfrey. It was now the end of term feast, an everyone was waiting for Dumbledore to send them away, after having filled their stomachs. Harry was feeling glad at going to stay with Sirius for Christmas. Harry had always spent it at Hogwarts or the Weasleys. Harry was also feeling a lot happier. Having now found out that Draco did love him, had made him feel on top of the world. Although not a lot of people knew about their relationship yet. Only friends and family. Dumbledore got up and the hall fell silent.

'Well it has certainly been an eventful term' he began, eyeing Harry. 'And I think many of us are in need of this Christmas Break. However before I dismiss you all. I have been asked by a student, to allow him to come up here. So I'd like to ask Mr. Malfoy to come up.'

The hall watched as Draco got up, and walked to the front of the hall. The lights had now dimmed, and a microphone stand had appeared. Draco took the microphone and began to sing.

_Is this a dream_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become_

_Comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what's it's like_

_When everything's right_

_Oh I can't believe _

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all my of confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me._

At this point the lights went complettley out, and the only sound was the instrumental music, still playing. After a minute or two the lights came back up, and Draco was standing right by Harry's side. He took the wide-eyed boy's hand and pulled him out of his seat. Then he proceeded to leading him up onto the stage.

_So here we are_

_And that's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded within me_

By the now both boys were on the stage and Draco was looking at Harry, while still singing.

_You're by my side_

_Now everythings fine_

_I can believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me._

_You found me_

_I was hiding_

_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know_

_How did you know_

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me._

_You found me_

_You broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad and the things inbetween_

_You found me_

_You found me_

As the song died away, Harry could be seen with tears of joy coming from his eyes. The mic and stand disappeared and Draco pulled out a small square box.

'Harry you've made me feel like no one else has. You've seen me for who I am, even when people thought I was a future death eater.' Draco got down on one knee, and opened up the box. 'Harry Potter will you bond with me?'

The hall gasped when they saw the ring. It was a gold band, stunned with with emeralds. Harry looked at the ring, and then at Draco. His face lit up, with a smile.

'Yes. I will marry you Draco Malfoy.'

The hall cheered as Draco stood up, and slipped the ring onto Harry's ring finger. Harry flung his arms around his loves neck, and kissed him.

**A/N. So what do you think? Hope you like the song, which is called You found me by Kelly Clarkson.**


End file.
